On The Line
by MidnightStar.xo
Summary: One shot songfic based on 'On The Line' by Demi Lovato and the Jonas Brothers and with the SWAC episode 'Sonny With A Choice.'


**This is based on a song called 'On The Line' by Demi and the Jo Bro's, and it's also based on the episode 'Sonny With A Choice'. **

**It's such a sad eppie! I was nearly crying! :( Anyway, please enjoy my one shot. Hope you like!**

'I hope you two will be very happy with each other. You won the recount, but you lost me.' Sonny said to the heartbroken Chad and handed him the trophy.

'But-' Chad started to say. 'No, Chad. It's over. Leave me alone.' Sonny said to him without another word and stormed away with a tear rolling down her cheek.

_I didn't want to say 'I'm sorry' for breaking us apart._

Chad knew what he did was wrong, but he thought he was doing it for them. For Chad and Sonny. Together. But he messed it up. Big time.

_I didn't wanna to say 'It was my fault', even though I knew it was._

Sonny stared at her phone, wanting him back. Regretting her decision. But he shouldn't have done it. Did he even care about her? But Sonny was no different.

Did she have to blurt that out in Tween Choice awards and humiliate Mackenzie Falls? And most of all; Chad.

_I didn't wanna call you back, cause I knew I was wrong. Yeah I knew I was wrong._

She thought of Chad and how he hadn't really changed at all. He hadn't. He's always going to be the blonde haired, blue eyed jerk.

_One in the same, never gonna change._

Then she thought of all the amazing times they had together. Their first kiss. Their first touch. Their first fine, good fight. _Her_ first real love.

_Our love was beautiful._

But then she realised it was never going to work. From the beginning. They were once enemies, maybe frenemies, but it shouldn't have been anything more.

_We got it all, but destined to fall. Our love was tragical._

Chad sat in his dressing room. Alone. Tired. Heartbroken. No girl had made him like this before. Sonny was special to him. If he wouldn't have made that mistake, they would have still been together.

They wouldn't have fought. They wouldn't have broken up. Chad knew nothing could make it right anymore, he'd give her time and try to get her back.

_Wanted to call, no need to fight. But tonight, we'll leave it on the line._

He loves her. He really does. She_ loved_ him. Once. Now it's all gone, so quick. Away from their reach. They were supposed to be with each other forever. And ever.

_Listen baby, I never would have said forever if I knew it'd end so fast._

Did Chad love a stupid trophy more than Sonny? Of course not.

The day he asked her out, he was so extatic, so happy. He knew that he was taking risks, but he was willing to lose something. Just not her.

_Why did you say 'I love you', if you knew it wouldn't last._

'I'm gonna ring her.' Chad thought to himself and picked his phone up desperately. He held it to his ear, ringing Sonny's cell.

_Baby I just can't hear what you're saying. The line is breaking up. Or is it just us? Or is it just us?_

_One in the same, never gonna change. Our love was beautiful. We got it all, destined to fall. Our love was tragical._

_Wanted to call. No need to fight. You know I wouldn't lie._

_But tonight, we'll leave it on the line._

I'm not giving up. No way. She's too important. Chad thought to himself. He dialled Sonny's number again and prayed that she answered it. 'Hi, this is Sonny. Leave a message!' Her perky voicemail answered him.

_I try to call again, I get your mailbox, like a letter left unread._

He needed to say sorry. He needed to apologize. But he knew it would make Sonny more annoyed with him. He kept his mouth shut and tried to carry on.

_Apologies are often open ended, but this one's better left unsaid._

_One in the same, never to change. Our love was beautiful. We got it all, destined to fall. Our love was tragical. _

_Wanted to call. No need to fight. You know I wouldn't lie._

_But tonight, we'll leave it on the line._

**So? You like my little one shot? I know it's sad that they've broken up, but I'm pretty sure their gunna get back with each other in a new episode so I'm good. If not.**

**Well, put it this way, there's going to be a **_**lot**_** of drama down at where they shoot SWAC. Even more drama than on MF and that's saying something!**

**Peace out Sucka's! Ooh and please review! Love you all! :D**

**Holly - xx**


End file.
